youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoontubbies (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style)
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's tv-spoof of "Teletubbies". Cast: * Balto (Balto) as Tinky Winky * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Dipsy * Jenna (Balto) as Laa-Laa * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Po * Dino (The Flintstones) as Noo Noo * Baby Bambi/Young Bambi (Bambi) as The Baby Sun * The Rabbits as themselves * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Pikachu (Pokemon), Jigglypuff (Pokemon), Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Cholena (An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island), Thumper's Sisters (Bambi), Young Timmy Brisby, Teresa Brisby and Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIHM), Young Thumper and Flower (Bambi), Pichu (Pokemon), Uxie (Pokemon), Nibbles (Tom and Jerry), Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Duckling (Tom and Jerry), Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies), Robin the Frog (The Muppets), Young Kermit (Kermit's Swamp Years), Jaq, Mary and Gus (Cinderella), Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Tony Toponi (An American Tail), Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure), Angel, (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure), Annette, Danielle and Collete (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure), Dumbo, Dot (A Bug's Life), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound), Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound), Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle), Oliver (Oliver & Comany), Marie (The Aristocats), Patch (101 Dalmatian), Penny (101 Dalmatian), Lucky (101 Dalmatian), Dalmatian Puppies (101 Damatian) Pudge (Cats Don't Dance), Young Blu (Rio), Tiago (Rio 2), Bia (Rio 2), Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Lempy, Roo and Kessie (Winnie the Pooh), Jenny (The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Young Simba and Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Kion and Zuri (The Lion Guard), Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa), Alvin (The Chickmunk Adventure), Brittany (Alvin and the Chickmunks), Runt (Alph and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) and Aleu's Brothers and Sisters (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Kids * Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective), Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective), Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats), Duchess (The Aristocats), Sassy (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey), Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIHM), Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog), Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse (Disney), Goofy (Disney), Max Goof (A Goofy Movie), Roxanna (A Goofy Movie), Gonzo (The Muppets), Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets), Bridget (An American Tail), Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Robin Hood, Stuart Little, Maragalo (Stuart Little 2), Bernard (The Rescuers), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Jake (The Rescuers Down Under), Kermit the Frog (The Muppets), Fozzie Bear (The Muppets), Miss Piggy (The Muppets), Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2), Timon (The Lion King), Ma Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2), Pumbaa (The Lion King), Shala (Timon and Pumbaa: Home is Where the Hog is), Tramp (Lady and the Tramp), Lady (Lady and the Tramp), Adult Timmy (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy To the Rescue), Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Roquefort (The Aristocats), Flik (A Bug's Life), Princess Atta (A Bug's Life), Pongo (101 Dalmatian), Perdita (101 Dalmatian), Circus Bugs (A Bug's Life), Jimniy Cricket (Pinocchio), Blu (Rio), Jewel (Rio), Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day), Z (Antz), Princess Bala (Antz), Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo), Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Baloo (The Jungle Book), Chief (The Fox and the Hound), Alex (Madagascar), Marty (Madagascar), Georgette (Oliver & Company), Sprirt (Sprirt: Stallion Of The Cimarron), Rain (Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron), Mrs. Jumbo (Dombo), Mushu (Mulan 1&2), Danny (Cats Don't Dance) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Adults Category:Teletubbies Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Tv-spoof Category:Tv-spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures